1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical equipment housings, and in particular to a movement limiting mounting apparatus for movably fastening electrical equipment within such housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting arrangements of the above-mentioned type are generally known in the art. See, for example, German Design Pat. No. 7,036,089. In such prior art arrangements, a single mounting member or "slider" and only one compression spring need be used, but it is necessary to first insert the slider into slots provided in the equipment housing, and then insert the compression spring, in a fully compressed condition, between the slider and the housing wall. Aside from the fact that the slider generally can only be inserted if the electrical equipment is not in place in the housing, such installation is not particularly practical, especially when retrofitted installation of the slider is desired.